1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display system and a method of performing a self-check by the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices have a function of providing images to users. In addition to an image providing function, display devices provide various functions for the user's convenience. As display devices provide higher-resolution images and more functions for the user's convenience, the display devices consume more power. In particular, large display devices and mobile display devices such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or laptop computers use various technologies for reducing power consumption.
A display may include at least one of a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a quantum dot LED (QLED).
A light-emitting diode (LED) may represent a color by using a self-luminous phenomenon that emits a light when a current flows through a fluorescent organic compound. However, in the case of using an LED, when a particular screen is driven in a fixed state for a long time, the brightness of a display screen may decrease due to routine device degradation.